All For One
by bludtizfan
Summary: This picks up where Love of a Lifetime left off, and adds some new characters along with Vicky's Mom
1. Chapter 1

_All for One_

_Chapter 1_

_Once upon a time there was a sane, single and happy private investigator named Victoria Nelson……Not._

Vicky sat at her desk and tried to enjoy a strong cup of coffee with a side of extra strength aspirin.

"Would you two just stop, we really need to get something accomplished today. She glared at the men in the room. Mike was sitting in the chair across from her in a shirt and tie, the tie lowered at the neck, and Henry was behind her stretched out on his art table.

"And I don't care who started it, I'M going to finish it" she snarled. "You'd think since your brothers in law now you'd learn how to get along."

When Mike and Katherine had to forge a marriage license (something that's hard to get when you can't get a blood test) just to marry in a church to satisfy his family, Henry and Vicky decided to do something a little different. They were going to have Father Patrick (and old friend of Henry's) bless their union. They wouldn't be legally wed in most eyes but would be in theirs. Vicky had been willing to just live together but Henry was adamant about a ceremony. Vicky realized it was because he would always be know as the bastard son of Henry VIII that is was so important to him. If they ever did have any children Henry wanted them to be legitimate. The ceremony was set for a week from now and Vicky still had a lot to deal with before then. She had phoned her mom, telling her she was getting married, but not to worry about coming down for it. It was just a simple service in front of a priest and there was no reception. It had taken her over an hour to explain why she wasn't marrying Mike, but Henry, and to convince her mother to just stay home. She had that conversation two days ago and had a headache ever since and Mike and Henry's shooting barbs at each other wasn't helping.

Mike and Henry exchanged a look that said 'ooh, PMS'.

Just then the doorbell rang. Vicky looked daggers at the two men in her life then headed to the door of Henry's condo. She had moved in a few days ago but it still felt like his place to her. Reaching the door she looked through the peephole.

"Oh Crap" and snapped a look at them that said "HELP". Both men were instantly on their feet when she threw the door open.

"Mom, What are you doing here, you said you weren't coming?"

"Hump, my daughter tells me she's getting married and you think I'll miss it? When pigs fly missy." And with that Marjory Nelson walked into Henry's condo and his life.

"Oh crap is right" he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_All for One_

_Chapter 2_

Marjory Nelson steamed into the room and headed straight for Mike Celluci. Reaching up, she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he bent towards her. With her hands resting on his arm she said in a loud whisper, intending to be overheard; "Darling Mike, why ever did you let her get away? You should have married Vicky years ago before someone else could have usurped your territory." Mike just smiled and said "She dumped me Marjory, and it's good to see you too." Looking at Henry he grinned and raised one finger, as if to say 'score one for me'. Henry just looked annoyed. Vicky was just trying to focus at all.

"Mom remember Mike is married now, to Henry's sister Katherine, so he's still part of the family" Vicky hoped this would mollify her mother.

Marjory went and stood in front of Henry as if seeing him for the first time, even though she had to walk past him to get to Mike. "So you're the _young_ man that finally caught my daughter." Looking at Vicky she added "He is a bit young for you dear, and he's a bit short for you too don't you think?" Vicky groaned. Henry growled. "Oh well I guess since Mike is taken you'll have to do." With that she went over to the sofa and sat down. She signaled for Mike to sit next to her. Thoughts of the inquisition filled Henry's mind. Oh how he'd like to get her on the rack, not for long, just a little stretch. Maybe just some thumbscrew would be enough. No the Iron Maiden. These pleasant thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard her ask "Vick dear, where do I put my things, I left them in the lobby until someone could help me with them. Mike almost choked on his laughter.

"Vicky can I have a word with you, _NOW." _ It wasn't a question as Henry had grabbed Vicky's arm and was now leading her into their bedroom. "Is she kidding? Can you tell me actually expects to stay _here? _After the way she just treated me? I haven't had such a warm reception since Father said "Oh Henry come and meet a wonderful woman, her name is Ann Boleyn. You two will get along splendidly together, I just know it."

"Henry, I had no idea she would actually show up, all my stuff is in storage. Where else can we put her? And careful how you answer that she is still my mother." She warned.

"I'll pay for her to stay in a hotel, but she can't stay here, if she tries I'll bite her Vicky. I swear to God I'll bite her." Vicky knew not to disagree with Henry on this because she'd seen his reaction to the 'short' crack. "Ok Henry I agree with you. She can't stay here or _I'll _bite her" Silently they headed back to the living room. Marjory was still sitting on the black leather sofa next to Mike. They were talking and laughing just like old friends.

There was a very new and expensive hotel in Toronto called the Cascade that Henry suggested to Marjory. "Unfortunately there is only one bedroom here and I do think that you would be much more comfortable there. At my expense, naturally as Vicky's mother I would insist." He added quickly as if she might actually decline the offer. "It's quite luxurious and I'm sure they will pamper your every need." 'Even if he had to torture the manager to make sure of it' he thought to himself. He'd do just about anything to keep this woman out of his home. She turned to Mike, "What do you think Mike, you know I trust _your_ opinion." Mike looked at Henry as if to say 'score two for me'.

"You know Mom; there is another alternative, Mike and Kathy…." Before Vicky could finish her sentence Mike jump up and stammered "Ah Marjory the Cascade is wonderful I'm sure you'll like it there." Henry gave Mike a look that said 'strike three, you're out.'


	3. Chapter 3

_All for One_

_Chapter3_

Henry stripped off his shirt and threw himself onto the bed. Looking up at the ceiling he said with a dazed look on his face. "My God that woman is the spawn of Hell".

"Didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy, did she?" Vicky teased back.

Henry just growled in response. He had spent the better part of his evening sitting at one of the most expensive restaurants in Toronto, listening to his future mother in law singing the praises of Mike Celluci to Vicky and his sister. And he was paying for the privilege. Now he understood why some men drank.

If he'd had to listen to one more "Vicky dear remember when you and Mike….', or, 'Mike is so wonderful at…." He would have gladly introduced her to the next Windago that came to town, and all the while having to look at Celluci's smug smile as he lapped up her praise. "How in the world did you stand living with that woman for thirty years?" Henry was amazed with her stamina.

"She grows on you." Vicky said simply.

"Yea, like mold" was his only reply.

"She's just testing you to see if you're good enough for me, she'll mellow out" then under her breath added 'I hope'. Vicky continued to get ready for bed, getting out clean underclothes from the dresser. Henry hadn't even noticed that she'd taken her dress off and was standing there is her bra and panties.

"Your mother shouldn't be walking around Toronto she should be trapped in some Gothic novel. You know the ones where everything is gray and bleak. She'd be the lady walking around the servant's quarters rattling a bunch of key aroud her waist, just waiting to pounce on some helpless scullery main and throw her in the cellar with the rats." He grumbled.

"Henry" Vicky laughed.

"I'm serious Vicky she would have loved working at the Tower of London, her and my Father's executioner would have been best buddies."

"Henry" she said loud enough to get his attention. She was removing her bra, "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me" She asked with a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh Hell, maybe she will grow on me" he said and headed towards the bathroom and Vicky.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Henry awoke to find a note on Vicky's pillow.

_Meet me at the office later, Coreen coming in today and Gerald picking her up from work, we finally get to meet Mr. Hunky. _ That was Coreen's pet name for her new husband. Henry hoped Vicky never called him something as cutesy as that.

After a quick shower and dressing Henry called to tell Vicky he was on his way.

"Is he there yet? Can't wait to check this guy out." He told her.

"No not yet, but gird your loins because mom is." she said softly so as not to be overheard.

"Crap" and he hung up.

Vicky went out to the outer office where Coreen and Marjory were having a couple of lattes'. "Got one for me?" Vicky asked. But before she could get an answer her mom said "You really should cut back dear, you seem so tense lately." Coreen gave her a look that said 'sorry _that one_ was yours'. Vicky groaned to herself and said "Thanks mom, I'll work on it". But her look to Coreen said 'I need coffee and I need it now'. Coreen jumped up and handed hers to Vicky.

"Here Vic, have mine they didn't add whipped cream and you know how much I like whipped cream. I'll go get them to make me another one." Vicky shot her a look of 'Thank God and I owe you big time' as she took the paper cup from her and took a big swallow.

After Coreen left Vicky tried to talk to Marjory about Henry. Her mother had the same idea.

"What do have against Henry? He is really trying to be nice to you" Vicky started but her mother interrupted her.

"It's not that I have anything against him personally, I mean he does want to marry you"

Vicky suddenly felt like she five again and her mother was telling her that she should feel lucky that Marci Allen had invited her to her birthday party. Like she wasn't good enough to be included on her own but was only included with the rest of the class.

"He's so young, and he could have any pretty girl he wanted."

"What am I Quasimodo? I'm not exactly over the hill here mom. And men do find me attractive" Why did she sound so unsure of her self? It wasn't that long ago that she had two men after her at once.

"Oh don't be silly Vicky; I'm just saying that he's so young, handsome and obviously well off. He must have women falling at his feet." 'Oh if she only knew Vicky thought' "Why would he pick someone like you?"

"Because I love her" Henry said firmly. He'd had enough. Walking into the room he added "Look Marjory we need to get something straight right now." He held up his had to tell Vicky not to try and stop him. Vicky sat back down.

"Vicky is the best thing to come into my life in a very, very long time. I think she is beautiful, funny, and smart. I like the fact that she can kick the ass of anyone who gets in her way and that she won't let anyone, including me, walk all over her. And' he added in a more firm tone 'I would appreciate it if you would treat her with the respect due to her. We will all get along better if you do"

Time seemed to stand still for Vicky; she was preparing herself for the fallout.

"You know Henry dear, your right. Now why don't you sit here next to me and we can get better acquainted" then she smiled a full on I accept you smile. "I do admire a man who isn't easily intimidated and knows what he wants." Henry beamed his best smile in her direction and sat down.

Vicky was glad she was already sitting because she knew her legs wouldn't have held her up. Now she had seen everything. Mount Vesuvius had been turned into a puddle at Henrys feet. She'd later revise that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Shortly before seven everyone was sitting around Vicky's outer office eating Chinese food and drinking some beer. The mood was one of relaxed comradeship, just old friends hanging out and laughing. Then in came Gerald Perthington and the mood changed faster that a hooker with a hot date.

"Good Evening am I interrupting something?" he almost sounded pleased at the idea. Tall and big boned he looked like he could be a professional wrestler or bouncer at a biker bar. Vin Diesel in a tux was what immediately came to Vicky's mind. His hair was black but shaved very short and he had deep, almost black eyes. His voice was a deep, rich baritone, and cold. You wouldn't want to get him pissed off if you were smart. 'Better play nice with the big guy' Vicky told herself as Coreen went over to hug Mr. Hunky. Henry had other ideas.

"As a matter of fact you are,' he said in a low tone, 'but we were expecting you to" was there an undertone of 'don't push me' in that sentence?

"Oh Crap here we go" Vicky said half under her breath. The ultimate pissing contest was about to begin.

Henry walked slowly around Gerald as if to size him up. Gerald just stood quietly and let him. Only until he got near Coreen, who stood in the crook of Gerald's arm. "Easy vampire I'm very protective when it comes to my mate. You Don't Even Want to Go There" he warned. Henry growled.

"Oh stop it you two" Coreen said and leaned over and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek. Gerald looked wide eyed at her, "Henry is one of my closest and dearest friends, and family almost so tone down the testosterone, both of you. He knows we're married and besides he's in love with Vicky." With that Gerald seemed to ease up a bit and curtly nodded his head in Henry's direction "My apologies" he added.

"Acccepted, for now" was Henry's response then he went and sat down.

"Anyone want another beer?" Mike piped up from where he was leaning in the doorway to the inner office. It was an obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

"You must be Celluci?" Gerald asked. Making it sound like a dirty word. Celluci's smile disappeared and he stood up straight.

"Got a problem with that, you pompous ass." The last he said under his breath, but loud enough for someone with above normal hearing to catch. That was just about everyone in the room but Coreen and Marjory. Before anyone could blink Gerald was nose to nose with Mike and he didn't look happy.

"Call me that again _Italian_ and you'll live to regret it." He growled.

"OK everybody just back off and cool down" Vicky was getting pissed off. "This is my office not some boxing ring. We're all here to make nice and be friends, remember?"

"Vic I don't need Mr. Highbrow here getting in my face either. And I can take care of myself." But before he could go on Vicky yelled.

"Enough. Both of you sit down and enjoy some quality bonding time, damn it"

Gerald looked at Mike like he was a speck of dust then turned and sat next to Coreen on the new sofa Vicky had added to the office. Leaning on the arm of the chair he was sitting on, Henry looked up at Vicky, standing next to him, and asked with a smile "Gee that went well. Are we having fun yet?" "Oh shut up" she answered and opened another beer.

After about 30 minutes of strained but harmless chit chat Mike couldn't stop himself from asking "So _Gerry_, just what sort of were thingy _are_ you anyway?" Kathy gasped and Vicky choked on her beer.

"Were hound" Henry answered for him.

"How did you know that vampire" he asked quietly.

"Easy I could smell it" Henry replied. Gerald stood and looked offended.

"You mean he's a dog? He's a ferocious puppy?" Mike started to laugh and stopped suddenly when he found Gerald's hand around his throat.

"Careful Italian or I'll rip your throat out" he said in a fierce whisper.

Henry went VAMP. "Back off Napoleon or I'll accord you the same treatment. And we both know, in a battle, _I'd_ be the victor." Then he growled and stared down Gerald. Gerald slowly lowered his hand from Mike's throat and looked at Henry. "Yes, you would be the victor vampire, but at what cost?"

"I'd pay any cost to protect my family, and so would you. In that sense we are alike. Fierce warriors that feel little pain can do much damage to each other, so maybe its best if we call a truce before we scare our loved ones more than we already have." With that Henry went back to his normal appearance.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Gerald asked himself aloud.

"A family were-hound. We're a bit unorthodox I'll admit but a family none the less. And like it or not, you are a part of it now too. And you know it. Coreen was a part of 'our pack' before you met her. Therefore she is our family, we are willing to welcome you on that fact, but make no mistake I will protect my own." What was implied but not said aloud was that Henry considered Mike his family now too, and he would therefore be under his protection as leader of the pack.

Vicky would normally call him on the leader of the pack stuff but at this moment she realized it was better to keep quiet.

"I can live with that vampire, but remember we are better as allies than enemies."

Vicky looked over at Marjory surprised she wasn't screaming hysterically by now. But instead she was just sitting there, eyes glued to all the excitement. "You know Vicky dear; this is the most fun I've had in years. I just may have to move here."

Vicky opened another beer.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Why did you call Gerald Napoleon?" Vicky asked Henry after a deep swallow of her third beer.

"Because that is what breed he is" Henry answered her. "A Neapolitan Mastiff I believe. I am correct, am I not Gerald?" Henry smiled at the large man.

"Yes you are, and very perceptive of you vampire." He replied. "So you know I can be a formidable enemy." He added as he looked at Mike. Who just grunted in return to Gerald's comment and glare.

"The Neapolitan Mastiff is a very old and noble breed Celluci" Henry continued. "They originated in Italy, which might explain his dislike of you. They were used to fight lions in the Colosseo and other ancient Roman arenas. Our friend here is descended from Molassian of Epirus" because of the strange looks he saw he added "One of the states of Ancient Greece between Corfu and Pindus."

"Really? How fascinating" Marjory piped in.

"The Romans in 168 B.C. imported them into Rome, usually to fight Lions, Bears and Gladiators. They are renowned for their short and powerful bursts of energy." Henry nodded a salute of respect to Gerald.

"Yea, and their ability to drool." Mike added quietly as he noticed Gerald wiping his mouth with a linen handkerchief. Before he found himself on the other side of that giant hand again he stood from where he'd been leaning against the wall. "This has been a really _fascinating_ history lesson but we need to leave." Mike walked over to Katherine and held out his hand. "Don't forget we have a meeting tomorrow Vicky, with Miles Bishop. While Fang Boy and Were Pup here can sleep in we can't. Can we give you a lift to your hotel Marjory?"

"Oh I guess" she looked at the group hopefully "Unless there will be anymore excitement?" When no one said anything she stood and kissed Vicky on the cheek. "Call me later dear if things get interesting."

Later when it was just the four of them, Vicky said to Coreen and Gerald "You know it's almost scary how mom has accepted all of this. I mean she freaked when I told her about Henry being a vampire. But now meeting a were hound seems almost tame to her. I wonder if she's drinking?"

"You never did tell me what happened, did she faint or something?" Coreen asked as she snuggled up next to Gerald on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

"I never thought they'd leave so we could come home" Henry said as he came up behind Vicky in the bedroom of their condo. I've been waiting to do this all evening." Vicky started to wiggle. He began to nuzzle her neck and as he started to lick her earlobe she wiggled more. "Ah Henry…" she started to say as he slipped his hand up under her blouse.

"I love it when you wiggle your ass like that, it gets me all aroused" and he bit her ear lightly. Just as his hand started to close over a firm nipple she pulled away. "What's the problem I thought you liked it when I bit your ears." He sounded disappointed.

"I do love it it's just that …well…oh Hell I have to pee." And she hurried to the bathroom. Calling after her with laughter in his voice he said "That's one of the things I love about you Nelson, you're such a romantic." And he started to undress for bed.

As Vicky closed the bathroom door she grumbled to herself "You never see Angelina Jolie having to do this in the movies."

A few minutes later Henry and Vicky were busy making up for lost time. They were both naked and aroused, touching each other and finding a great deal of delight in the others response to their touches and kisses. Henry was just about to enter her when there was a loud sneeze. "Bless You." They both said in unison. Then they looked at each other with a question on their faces. Another sneeze, and a loud noise beneath them, like something hitting the wall. Then a moan and more bumping noises. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were hearing. "Sounds like the new neighbors have moved in down stairs." Vicky was trying hard not to laugh. "The apartments are supposed to be soundproofed better than this, they will be tomorrow I guarantee it." Henry was not amused. Still as the action got louder and faster he couldn't help but laugh along with Vicky.

"Yes, Yes, Oh Hunky" came loud and clear from below.

Henry and Vicky looked at each other and said "Crap".

The next morning in her office Vicky was on her second cup of strong coffee when Mike walked in.

"You look like Hell Vick, Didn't you go to be at all?" he asked and handed her a doughnut from the box in his hand.

"I did go to bed I just didn't get any sleep" Mike raised an eyebrow at her. "Henry had nothing to do with it, well actually his new neighbors did." And with that she filled Mike in on what was going on downstairs last night.

"So they kept at it ALL night. Wow he must have some stamina. Let me know if you ever meet them." Mike laughed.

"I have, and so have you" Vicky was going to enjoy this "It was Coreen and Gerald"

Mike stopped laughing and looked at her like she had kicked a puppy dog. "Are you serious? Oh Crap." The last thing Mike wanted to know about was Coreen's sex life and how great she thought Mr. Hunky was in the sack.

"Doughnut" Vicky asked. He just gave her a dirty look.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Is Kathy coming into the office today?" Vicky asked as she popped a piece of doughnut in her mouth.

"No she's volunteering today" Mike replied and Vicky raised her eyebrows in question. "The Red Cross is having a blood drive." Vicky almost choked.

"Is she taking donations or withdrawals?"

"Very funny. You know its not easy getting used to all this freaky weird stuff especially when you're married to a vampire. By the way, how _are_ the wedding plans coming?" he asked as he gave her a smart ass smile.

"Don't ask.' She groaned 'Mom and Coreen are handling it. But they both know it's to be simple and no fru-fru. I'm ok with Coreen's help but mom scares the crap out of me. If she had her way I'd end up wearing a dress like Princess Diana's and the reception would rival a presidential election. I'm counting on Katherine to keep both Mom and Coreen roped in."

"Good luck with that" was Mikes reply.

There was a rap on the door and a man's head popped in.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment here I believe. This is Blood Ties Investigations isn't it?" he asked. Vicky, Mike, Katherine and Henry had decided to form their own agency but hadn't changed the name on the doors yet from Nelson Investigations.

"Mr. Bishop?' Vicky asked. "I'm Vicky Nelson and this is my partner Mike Celluci. Please sit down; can I get you anything, water?" Vicky motioned for the man to sit down.

He just shook his head no and sat in the chair opposite her. Mike sat on the edge of Vicky's desk. They both studied the small man in front of them. He was barely five feet tall with white hair and a derby hat of all things. The only way to describe his suit was neat. It was outdated and ill fitting but clean and newly pressed. Vicky surmised that he only wore it on special occasions and few and far between.

"This is very awkward for me, I was told you worked alone and this is a very _delicate_ matter.' He glanced over at Mike 'no offense to you Sir, but discretion is very important in this matter."

"No offense taken" Mike replied but to himself he added 'Like Hell'.

"I assure you Mr. Bishop that everyone here at Blood Ties can be counted on to be discreet, and experts in their own areas. Mike here is a former detective sergeant and very experienced in investigations."

"I've been told that you have experience with _unique clients_? And I'm hoping you can help me without thinking I've gone off the trolley'. Not waiting for a reply he added 'I want you to track down a rogue vampire Miss Nelson." Then he just sat there waiting for them to laugh at him.

"Oh Crap" Mike answered and went to stand by the window.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"What the hell was that all about?" Mike demanded after Miles Bishop had left.

"Well obviously, he is either a nut case, or there really is a rogue vampire. Either way I'm glad we scheduled a meeting with him again for tomorrow when Henry and the rest of us can be there." Vicky had told Mr. Bishop that they would look into his case, but due to its _special_ nature she wanted all of her associates present to hear this information from him directly. She didn't add that she wanted confirmation from them that he wasn't running on Fruit Loops. Her skills were improving daily, as was her eyesight, hearing and strength but she wanted to have some backup here on her assessment of him. Something about him just wasn't ringing true and it was bugging her that she couldn't pin it down.

"I don't like it Vick." Mike was serious as he continued "There is something off about that guy. He's hinky, know what I mean? Something's not kosher here and I don't like the feelings I'm getting."

"Yea I feel the same way. That's why I want everyone to have some feedback on him. But I won't turn away business just because we have a _feeling. _I'll admit he has me curious. What if he's right and there is a rogue vamp running around?"

"I don't know but I think I'll ask Kate to check this guy out."

Later while Mike and Henry were waiting for Gerald to arrive Vicky asked Mike what he'd been able to dig up on Miles Bishop.

"Not a damn thing." He grumbled as he opened a beer. "It's like the guy just fell out of the sky. Kate checked every database she could think of and he just doesn't exist on paper." He looked over at Henry who was sitting there sketching. "What about you Fang Face, anything on Vampdar tonight?"

Henry just glared over his sketchbook, "Do I look like I'm psychic Celluci?" then as an afterthought he added. "I'm a vampire, not NORAD."

"Could have fooled me" Mike added to himself.

"Is Kathy going to be here tonight?" Vicky asked as she sat down next to Mike and opened her own beer.

"Yea, but she wanted to drop Coreen off at the hotel so she can work on wedding plans with Marjory. You sure that's a smart idea having the two of them putting the wedding together?" Mike asked with real concern in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure that Madison Square Garden, the London Palladium and Arlington National Cemetery aren't available, so that will help. Besides I'm hoping they'll cancel each other out and will settle on something we can live with', Henry raised a doubting eyebrow, 'They know we want small and simple." She glared back at him.

"Goth meets Gaudy, fun" and Mike shivered in response to his own comment.

"Be nice', Vicky scolded, 'or I'll have them throw you a reception."

Just then the doorbell buzzed and Gerald poked his head in. "Is it clear?" he asked cautiously.

"What's your problem?" Mike asked.

"That strange woman has been calling us all day and I just wanted to make sure she wasn't still here." Gerald said as he strode into the room, confident, now that he knew Marjory wasn't there. After finding out he was a Were Hound she had glued herself to him and Coreen. Coreen found it cute, he just found it annoying.

"Well she always was a dog lover" Mike laughed. Gerald just growled at him. "Where is this mystery man we're supposed to meet anyway?"

Just then the doorbell buzzed again. This time Gerald walked over and opened the door, and had to look down to see the tiny man with his Derby hat in his hand.

"I'm looking for Vicky Nelson" he said timidly. Gerald said nothing, just pointed in her direction.

Henry immediately went vamp and circled the tiny man. Miles Bishop froze where he stood and Vicky jumped up.

"Henry, what's wrong" and everyone stood like they'd just missed being hit with a stun gun.

Henry growled and said "He's a leprechaun."


	10. Chapter 10

_All for One_

_Chapter 10_

"He doesn't look like a leprechaun." Mike said in surprise, after Henry's announcement.

"You were expecting maybe a rainbow?' Miles said, with sarcasm in his voice, 'Or maybe a few Gosh and Begorah's laddie?"

"No I just…..wait a minute shouldn't you be shorter?" Mike stammered. "And besides Miles isn't exactly an Irish name."

"We all have to blend me boy. I'd be drawing a lot of attention walkin' down the street dressed in green, an' carryin' a pot o' gold now wouldn't I.?" Then with all brogue gone he added, "not all of us live in Ireland anymore either. I haven't been there for several decades now. My given name is Michael but I find Miles Bishop just as easy to use."

Mike just sat down with a stunned look on his face.

Henry stopped pacing and faced the little man. "Whatever you call yourself, your still a leprechaun. What do you want here? And no tricks on me old man, I'm just as fast as you are." Henry was well aware of a leprechaun's ability to disappear in an instant, and for playing tricks.

"Ah vampire you know us well, you do. But I'm here on a serious matter and not to be tricking ya. Might I sit down now and have a sip of that brew there?" he looked at Vicky and the beer still in her hand. "And might I ask who all I'm talkin' too?" Vicky quickly regained her composure then offered him a beer and a seat. Then she made introductions all around.

"And of course you've already met Mike Celluci." She said and Mike just raised a weak hand and a half smile. "Now if you don't mind I'd like you to tell us more about why you think you need our help."

"Aye lassie, we are in need of your help, indeed. Ya see we're having a bit of a problem that we can't handle ourselves. We need you're _special_ talents and those of your friend here." He pointed at Henry. "Ya see we played a wee small trick on a fellow and it turns out he took it kind of personal. And now he's getting his revenge by killing leprechauns for the sport of it."

"And we should help you because…….?" Henry just let the question hang in the air.

"You don't trust me do ya vampire?" Miles asked. "That's good. We don't trust your kind neither. But the fact is we're willing to pay for your help, just like anyone else."

"And would that be with one of your magical coins?" Henry replied with a smile that didn't go to his eyes.

"No, it would not" and all lightness left the leprechauns voice. "This is deadly serious to us; our brothers are being slaughtered one by one, by one of your kind I might add. But we know that the only way to catch this monster is to get help from outside our own. And we're willing to pay for that help. And not in gold coins either."

Henry offered a half bow, "My apologies. I don't like the thought of a rogue out there killing anyone, even leprechauns, just for the sport of it. Now tell us all you can about him and I promise you I will do my best, even if the others won't."

"Shouldn't be much I'll need to tell you vampire, Tis's an old friend of yours, he is. Names Jean Paul Broussard." He said simply.

Henry lost what little blood he had from his face. "That Bastard?" He roared.

"Henry who is he?" Gerald spoke up before anyone else could.

"He was the only man in the Tower of London who deserved my Fathers sword, and I wish I could have been the one to swing it."


	11. Chapter 11

_All for One_

_Chapter 11_

"Jean Paul was a traitor: to England, and to me." Henry said quietly, too quietly. There was a hated in his voice that Vicky had never heard before as he continued. "We grew up together at court. His mother was a lady-in-waiting, her name was Melinda. And she was a sweet, beautiful girl who was forced into a marriage at 14 to a much older French Marquis. He was a tyrant and very cruel to her, both emotionally and physically. Shortly after Jean Paul was born she was able to return home to England."

"Why" Mike asked.

"Her husband was murdered during a robbery of his business; no one liked him so there was never much of an investigation into his death. Everyone was grateful to the killer actually."

"Oh how terrible for her, to be bartered away like that and call it a marriage." Vicky said, with compassion plain in her voice.

"Father felt responsible since he was the one who had approved of the marriage. So he made sure that they stayed at court when she and Jean Paul returned, and that they were treated well. Melinda was always grateful to him for that."

"What happened to her?" Gerald asked.

"She eventually remarried and was very happy, but sadly died in childbirth along with the infant." There was sadness in Henry's voice as he told them this. "Jean Paul was about 10 at the time and swore his allegiance to my Father and to England. He stayed at court and was schooled right beside me; we were best friends and did everything together. A few years later he went back to France to claim his title and inheritance but still swore his loyalty to King and Country. And we were all fooled into believing him." Henry almost felt pain as he remembered his friends' betrayal.

Everyone sat quietly until Henry continued. "He changed somehow on that trip to France; he was different, more distant. Later it was discovered he was spying for the French and plotting to kill my Father. He blamed him for his mother's marriage to the Marquis and swore to get even for the cruelty his mother had endured because of it. The facts were indisputable and he was sentenced to the Tower. Before he could be punished for his treason he died."

"Tell them how he died vampire" Miles prodded.

"Of consumption." And a look of surprise and acceptance showed on Henry's face. "Just like I did." Then he added almost as an answer to an unasked question, "He didn't die: he was turned."

"When did this happen Henry" Vicky asked, already suspecting the answer.

"About a year or so before I met: _Christina_. He must have turned her and then sent her to me. How better to hurt my Father, than to hurt me."

"Where is he now leprechaun? I'll kill him myself with no regrets about it."

Miles pointed down.

"He's in Hell?" Mike asked startled.

"Nay, although some might disagree, Laddie, he's in the States. Washington D.C. to be exact."

"I need to go pack" Vicky said and Henry faced her.

"The Hell you do, you're not going anywhere." Henry exclaimed.

"Don't you even start……." But before she could finish Henry reminded her,

"We have a wedding to go to tomorrow night and you're not going to stand me up."

"Tomorrow? Already." Vicky had lost track of the date.

"Yes and I don't plan on standing there in front of the priest all by myself." He smiled at her.

"Oh a wedding, I love weddings, can I come?" Miles asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Sure, of course you can" and Vicky gave Henry a look that said 'What?'

_Coming on Monday the Wedding._


	12. Chapter 12

_All for One_

_Chapter 12_

_The Wedding_

Vicky stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. In Just a few hours she would be walking down the aisle to marry Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, but right now all she could see was plain old Vicky Nelson. "Mom I need some help here." Then added to herself: hair, makeup, plastic surgeon.

"Ok dear we're ready for you now" Marjory said as she opened the door into the dressing area of Coreen's condo. "It's about time" she grumbled as she walked into the other room, the stopped dead at what she saw before her. There on a mannequin was the most beautiful wedding dress she'd ever seen. It was strapless chiffon with an empire waist, and an extra piece of chiffon with tiny diamond-like glitter hung from the center of the bust line. Placed there was an antique brooch of blood red rubies. She reached out to touch the brooch when Coreen stopped her.

"Not yet, we need to get you ready first." Coreen said.

Two hours later Vicky had been manicured, pedicured, waxed, tweezed and made up like never before. Her hair was up in a French twist with tiny bits of baby's breath and pearls weaved within it. She was wearing new and barely there panties and a lacy strapless bra. And a lacy blue garter high on her leg. 

"_Now_ we can do the dress" Marjory said and helped Vicky put it on. There we lots of tiny pearl buttons doing up the back. "This ought to slow Henry down a bit" Marjory laughed. "Don't count on it." Katherine and Coreen said together. And for once in her life Vicky blushed.

When the limo headed out of town Vicky asked them where they were going. "Henry made us promise not to tell you" Katherine told her. "He planned everything and made us swear to secrecy. He knew exactly what he wanted. The only thing we did was pick out the dress."

After awhile they pulled onto a long gravel road that led to an old, tiny white chapel. It was covered in vines and was in definite need of painting but there was a real old world charm to it that she loved immediately. It was surrounded by a large grove of trees and the moonlight shining on the patches of snow made it seem like a fairy tale.

Once inside she was ushered to a small anti-room to wait. Miles followed her in and shut the door. "If you don't mind lass I'd like to give you my blessings now" and he reached out and touched he wrists. "Looks can be deceiving, always trust your heart, not your eyes." Then he said something so quiet and in a language she didn't understand that it made he look at his hands. Her scars were gone. "Where…..How…." she started to stammer.

"They're still there Lass, no magic of mine can change that, but at least now there's no need to look at them. Tis' my wedding gift to you." Vicky leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" was all that could get past the lump in here throat.

"We're ready" Katherine said as she entered the room and handed Vicky a bouquet of six long-stemmed white roses, with one perfect blood red rose in the center to match the brooch, all tied together with silk ribbon. "Now let's see, something old: the brooch. Something new: the dress. Something borrowed: the teardrop earrings of mine and something blue: the garter. Ok that's everything."

"And just who's giving the bride away?" Miles asked.

"I am" and Mike strode into the room. He looked extremely handsome in his tux. Now get out there so we can get this thing started." And he nudged Miles and Katherine out of the room. 

"Aren't you supposed to be the best man?" Vicky asked as Mike walked over to her and held out his arm.

"Yes I am. Life's a bitch isn't it?" then he gave her a big grin. "Seriously, is there any one more entitled to give you away to Fitzroy than me?" they both new there was one person but he was no longer in Vicky's life.

"Mike the things between us in the past…" she started but Mike stopped her.

"Are in the past. There is a part of me that will always love you Vick, but I love Katherine now and you love Fang Face. I'll always be there for you, you know that, but we both deserve to be happy. Now come on and lets get in there before we end up with a really pissed off vampire."

The room was lit entirely by candlelight, but the only thing Vicky saw was Henry. He was dressed all in black except for a blood red rose in his lapel. And all Henry saw was Vicky and she walked, no floated down the aisle towards him. He didn't even care that she was on the arm of Celluci, because he knew she was looking at him alone.

Doctor Sagara, Doctor Mohadavahn, and Miles sat on one side of the aisle. Gerald, Marjory and a teary eyed Coreen were on the other. Katherine was matron of honor and was up front with Henry. Henry had ordered roses for the altar and classical music played softly in the background. As Vicky reached the altar the music stopped. Mike kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Be Happy" then placed her hand in Henry's, then he took his place at the side.

The priest was an old and trusted friend of Henry's. The ceremony was short and traditional. They repeated their vows (omitting the word obey for cherish) then exchanged rings. Simple gold bands engraved with the date and their initials intertwined inside.

When Henry leaned over and kissed her at the end you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone in the room could feel the love in that kiss.

After the ceremony they were all to meet at Gerald and Coreen's for champagne and a late dinner. But after Vicky and Henry got into the limo it started to head in a different direction than the others. Before Vicky could ask where they were going, Henry took her hands in his and asked about the missing scars. Vicky explained about Miles and his gift.

"I don't like it Vicky, Leprechauns don't have that kind of power, there is something he's not telling us." 

"But _you_ said he was a Leprechaun remember?"

"He is, but he could be a mixed blood, I just know that we need to watch our backs till this whole mess with Jean Paul is taken care of. I don't think there is evil associated with Miles, but there is definitely _something_ we don't know about. And I think we need to watch our backs."

"Where are we going? We're going in the wrong direction to head home aren't we?" Vicky asked curiously.

"We may have to postpone the honeymoon to go to the States tomorrow, but we're NOT postponing the wedding night." And he kissed her deeply as they drove off in the night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok ya'll asked for it._

_All for One_

_Chapter 13 – the Wedding Night_

For the first time that Vicky could remember she was nervous. And it didn't make sense to her. After all it wasn't like she'd never had sex before, and she'd been living with Henry for weeks now. But this _was different_ she'd never been married before. Sitting and necking in the back of a limo was also new to her but she was enjoying herself immensely. Henry was a great kisser and she could hardly wait till they were alone and could really get at it. The limo had been driving for quite awhile now and they should be stopping somewhere soon, shouldn't they? About that time it turned and slowed to a stop. Henry helped her up from where she'd been lying on the back seat under him.

As she got out of the car and looked around she stared at him dumbfounded.

"An airplane hanger? You brought me to an AIRPLANE HANGER...! TONIGHT?" She couldn't believe it; here she had imagined a quiet country inn or a five star hotel, something, anything but this.

He just smiled and said "come with me" and took her hand and led her towards the door. Once inside door was closed and locked, leaving them in total darkness. He leaned over and with his lips next to her ear he said. "Forget where you are and open your mind to all the possibilities." Then he turned on a light switch and she was enthralled with what was before her.

In the middle of all the darkness was a small moonlit glen, complete with babbling brook. And under a small grove of trees was a very large and very dense down comforter. There was also a picnic basket and Champaign in an ice bucket. But Vicky new those were for later, the only thing they were hungry for now was each other.

Henry led her over to the comforter and nuzzled her neck. "I wish I could have taken you to a real country glen but this will have to do for now. Someday we will visit all the places I've been so I can show them to you. This was a favorite place of mine as a youth."

"This is perfect just the way it is Henry. I had no idea anyplace could be so perfect." And she kissed him gently. 

He kissed her back and with each kiss the passion grew. Vicky reached her arm up and removed his jacket, then pulled the shirt from his waist so she could caress his chest. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt though she would have preferred to just rip it off him…and he was ready to return the favor. The kissed had deepened and their tongues were finding, exploring and tasting each other as if they'd never kissed before. Slowly Henry's hands moved to caress her breast and he was reaching behind her when she remembered all those pearl buttons. "Damn I forgot about the buttons" she whispered. 

"Hush its fine" he replied as the dress slid to the ground. All he had done was wave his hand down her back and the buttons had all come undone. "There are times when it's great to be a vampire" was all he said as he lifted her out of the pool of chiffon and placed her on the comforter. Stripping out of his clothes he lay down beside her and started to remove what little clothing she still had on. He started with the strapless bra and worked his way down to the garter on her thigh. Slowly his hands touched and explored her, gentle and possessive at the same time. Glorying and demanding in every touch of her skin next to his. 

She was just as demanding as her hands roamed over his body. Tight, smooth muscles under her fingers and tongue as she filled her senses with the feel and taste of him. This was a once in a lifetime moment and she wanted to fill all of her senses with him. The sight of his naked body against her, the feel of his hair as she ran her finger though it, the sent of his body; a mixture of soap, sweat and cologne, the touch of his firm buttocks in her palms, and the sound of the moans coming from him as she ran her lips and tongue over his stomach.

Henry was doing some wonderfully erotic things to her as well. He started with her neck and ran his tongue and teeth over the pulse point there, while his hands found and caressed her breast. God she had beautiful breasts, full and natural. They filled his palms and he touched them with awe and possession. Lowering his mouth he took first one then the other into his mouth and suckled them. His tongue swirling and then sucking on them, until they were swollen with passion. Then he nipped them with his teeth and Vicky thought she would faint with pleasure. 

He could sense her heart beating faster and smell the scent of her fluids as she readied herself for him. Slowly he lowered down her body until he was at the apex of her passions. The he lowered his mouth and his tongue tasted her pleasure. He heard her moan and felt her body arching towards his mouth. Oh God he loved her and wanted to please her like no other woman. Using his tongue and fingers he opened her and tasted of her juices. Her hands were in tangled in his hair and she held on tight as a wave of pleasure overcame her. The climax came fast and powerfully but still he continued to pleasure her. Looking up at her she saw the blackness of his eyes and then felt his teeth as he bit into her inner thigh. She let out a small scream of pleasure as he drank from her. Then he raised himself and prepared to enter her body with his.

Slowly he moved up her body until his eyes were inches from hers. "I love you more than life itself, you are mine now and forever, my wife and my mate." And with that she felt him enter her body and give himself to her and their passions. Slowly the tension built as he moved in and out of her, her legs wrapped around him and she clasped him to her with her hands on buttocks. Faster and deeper their bodies joined until they both crossed over into a shared orgasm. She felt his seed enter her and the tightening of his body, and answered him with her own moans of pleasure. "I love you…" was all she could manage as they held each other. There would be more nights of love and passion between them but they both knew that _this_ night would be like no other.


End file.
